Verily Vocalising to Voldemort
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: All dialogue piece. Voldemort is victorious at last!


"I just want to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me? Why…why would you want to do that?"

"Well, it's been sixteen and a half years. You finally managed it."

"Uh-huh."

"Seemed to be quite a challenge, but you rose to the occasion."

"Mm-hmm."

"It's a big day. What you achieved today will resound down through the ages."

"You're quite right."

"There was resistance, but you overcame it."

"Quite true."

"This day should be recorded for posterity. All must know of what happened today, when those who would destroy our society were soundly vanquished."

"Indeed it should. I never expected you to show this much sense, especially being a blood traitor."

"It's your presence – you lift those around you."

"That is quite so."

"Future generations will need to know how you crushed your foes."

"Like the insects they are!"

"You'll want…Portraits?"

"Mm-mm"

"Photographs."

"Yup."

"Newspapers."

"Pen is mightier than the sword. Ahhahahahaha!"

"Sculptures."

"Looks like you've got a lot of areas covered there."

"Oh…wait…I forgot alliteration."

"Alliteration?"

"Haven't you noticed that almost everywhere around in our world, there is an example of alliteration?"

"Why…that is true. Most curious."

"Which is why you need vases."

"Vases? Why would I need vases?"

"Because you can alliterate. Victory Vases…Vanquishing Vases. Quite flexible, you see."

"Very clever. Well done lass, well done."

"And you can mass produce them, just wave the stick and lo, they appear!"

"That's silly. I expected better from you, Weasley."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you wouldn't just conjure a newspaper up?"

"No…"

"No! You'd have an editor, a printer. For a portrait, you'd use a painter. For a sculpture, you'd need a sculptor, for a vase…"

"It'd be bald, wouldn't it?"

"What's wrong with a hairy potter? You need to stop interrupting me, Weasley…Why you cheeky little!"

"The only thing you're getting from history is a tedious chapter in a textbook Tom!"

"Why you!"

"Harry felt sorry for you. All those years of trying to off him! It is quite clear that he has more magical ability in his flaking dead skin than you have in your entire body! He took pity on you and let you have you prize after you put in so much effort."

"He took no pity on me! I destroyed him just like I can destroy you all!"

"I never would've taken you for a Hufflepuff, Tom."

"Why you! I'll…_Crucio_!"

"You'll have to improve your aim, Tommy. Rage doesn't befit you."

"How dare you call me that! _ Imperio!"_

…

"Much better."

"_Lord Voldemort, most majestic of all, heir of Salazar Slytherin, ruler of the entire universe, commands me to tell you that he is a hypocritical scumbag, and all who oppose him will be loved and respected through the eyes of posterity!"_

"!%# #$#$#$!(*#$(93469!"

"Cursing in parseltongue. Is this normal for you, Tom?"

"You little…"

"Excellent vocabulary there Tom. Did you win the kindergarten spelling bee?"

…

"You're in my face now, Tom."

"I'll rip you apart with my bare hands! I'll tear you limb from limb! I don't need magic! I'll use crude muggle methods. The same stinking animals you and your whole family adore so much…I'll show you the power of Lord Voldemort!"

"I've felt more power when I've been zapped with fairy lightning."

"Static electricity."

"Oh my goodness, Granger, you're about to be executed and you're still an unbearable mudblood know-it-all!"

"You struck me! How…dare you! I can and will have you killed! By me!"

"Nope, I can't."

"Don't defy me! I can crush you, and will, but first I will make you a lesson to all those who would dare to oppose me."

…..

"You smacked me again! How idiotic are you?"

"Mmm…About this much."

"You do not fear death."

"Not from you."

"What does that mean."

"You can't kill me."

"What kind of stupidity is that?"

"I'm superior."

"You're an inferior stinking mud-blood loving blood traitor! I am Lord Voldemort, the most powerful being ever!"

"Ah, but I'm a pureblood muggleborn loving blood traitor. You're Tommy Marvy Riddle, son and grandson of muggles. And therefore, as Alecto Carrow told us, that means that I'm superior to you."

"You stinking little liar! I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Last descendant of the longest pureblood lineage of all time! How dare you try to sully my name! I'll grant you this! You will be the last to die! You'll see all your friends die before your eyes! Kill them all!"

"You heard the Dark Lord! CHARGE!"

"PROTEGO!"

"STUPEFY!"

"Nice work, Ginny."

"Thanks Neville, who'd have thought a trip jinx could do that much damage? Thanks for the inspiration, Draco!"

"Oh dear, looks like your ol' pal Tom is quite furious."

"My lord!"

"Not now Bella!"

"BUT MY LORD!"

"SHUT UP, BELLA! Come forward and face me! Mano e mano!"

"I'd love to take you up on that, Tom, but I must decline – there are others who deserve a crack at you before me."

"And who would that be?"

"You've forgotten me already Tom…I thought I meant so much more to you…"

"POTTER!"

"You remembered!"

"I killed you! This is some kind of trick from the harlot She-Weasley!"

"Which one of us, Voldemort?"

"I meant your foul spawn, mother She-Weasel!"

"I'm sorry for Tom, Mrs Weasley, but he's always been a naughty boy."

"Quite okay Harry…Why were you out in the forest then?"

"Oh, it's been quite exhausting…I was tired…and with all the explosions and cursing and giants stomping around I couldn't get any sleep. So, I went to someone I knew I could rely upon to remedy my insomnia-ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Sultan of Sleep, he-who-knocks-you-out-as-easily-as-Avada-Kedavra…T. M. Riddle!"

….

"So Tommy…now that…Now that all your horcruxes have been destroyed."

"Nagini's still alive you id-"

"Well, Tommy, you've got a choice here now, chum. You can try to feel for some remorse and surrender, or you can continue to fight which will be futile, and will only end with your death."

"You may have destroyed my horcruxes, Potter, but no matter. I have other ways…I am the most powerful wizard in existence….and I wield the most powerful wand of all. Still got that Gryffindor bravado? I master the Elder Wand!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Dumbledore mastered the wand. Snape killed Dumbledore. I killed Snape. I am now that master of the wand. Simple to understand, Potter?"

"Quite simple Tom. However, Snape never defeated Dumbledore."

"You imbecile! Snape killed Dumbledore! You saw it yourself!"

"Yes, Snape killed Dumbledore. But he never defeated him. Snape was on Dumbledore's side all along!"

"You expect me to believe that! Snape was mine!"

"Snape was yours until you murdered the woman he loved!"

"Snape had feelings for her, but he realised there were worthier women!"

"Snape loved my mother! For all his shortcomings, for all the dark arts he fell into, he could still love! Something you will not and cannot understand!"

"It doesn't matter whose side Snape was on! He killed Dumbledore and I killed him! I master the wand! It obeys me!"

"Haven't you understood anything? Snape never defeated Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was arranged between them! The Elder Wand had already recognised a new master before Dumbledore died. The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

"No matter, Potter, it's just me and you…My power and skill, and you have no skirts to hide behind this time, and after I've dealt with you, I'll deal with Draco Malfoy."

"You're too late…"

"Not Harry, you bitch!"

"Nice shot mum!"

"That's the end of Bellatrix."

"You're too late, Tom. I defeated Draco weeks ago. So if that wand recognises that its last owner was disarmed…then I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"


End file.
